Storms and Candles
by The Gentlewoman
Summary: When Red and Yellow come home from a storm, things begin to get heated. Special. Rated M for, well, sex. Honestly though, this is my first M fic. Want to read more? Visit my profile for info...


**Okay this is my first attempt at an M fic.**

**o.o**

**The whole thing is clichéd but whatever. Let's hope this goes well...**

**Oh and reviews are encouraged I guess... Wait, what?**

* * *

Lightning flashed along with claps of thunder. Two bodies ran quickly into a small house.

"Quite the storm, huh?"

Red looked down at his clothes when he heard Yellow's comment. He was soaked to the bone. Red sneaked a glance at Yellow. She had her straw hat on but she still got soaked as well. His eyes trailed down south until he reached her chest. Red's face instantly flushed as he quickly looked away. Red then walked towards the kitchen trying hard to hide his blush.

"You go and take a shower. We don't want you to get a cold. I'll just go and change while you're in."

Yellow looked down at her feet and began to blush as well.

"F-forgive me for intruding!"

Yellow made her way to the bathroom as quick as she could. Once there she turned on the light and looked into the mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" She tried to say at a slight whisper, "You can completely see through my dress!"

Yellow looked over her body to see that the current storm did more than ruin their date. It also seemed to soak right through her white sun dress. Yellow then began to think back to their arrival.

"Then that means..."

Yellow thought a bit more.

_Oh no! This is SO mortifying!_

Yellow then quickly stripped off her wet dress and began to run the bath. After testing the water she started her shower. Afterwards when Yellow finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, a knock came from the door.

"Hey, Yellow?"

"Y-yeah?"

"It seems that this storm is going on for quite a bit. Are you okay with staying the night?"

"Yeah, sure." Yellow answered with a bright voice.

Red looked towards the smoked shower doors and saw Yellow's petite figure. Red then quickly left the room to try and get his mind out of dangerous territory.

_Calm down Red, calm down._

Suddenly there was a large boom and the lights went off.

"Kyaaa!"

"Yellow?! Just stay calm! I'll get a flashlight..."

"O-okay then."

Red ran back into his kitchen being very careful to not bump into anything. After rummaging through a drawer for a good minute, Red found his flashlight. He then rushed back to the bathroom and slowly opened the door.

"Yellow? Yello-AH!"

Suddenly Yellow clamped herself onto Red clad only in a towel.

"What happened?!" Red asked trying really hard to not look down.

"I was waiting until I heard really strange noises." Yellow replied with teary eyes.

"Come on then, let's go to bed Yellow."

Red guided Yellow down the hall into his room. Although Yellow has been over to his room multiple times, it was her first time she was going to stay overnight too. Red's curtains were open letting in the flashes of lightning. Red thought one flashlight wouldn't be enough light so he lit some spare candles as well. Red then finally fixed the bed and made it comfortable for Yellow.

"Let's go in then."

Red pulled up the blanket so that they could both enter but before he could move any further, Yellow grabbed his hand.

"Yellow? What's up?"

Yellow then took a deep breath and tugged at Red's arm. He was pulled straight into a kiss. At first it was slow and casual. Then over time it grew more and more in intensity. Red held Yellow's head closer and took hold of her waist. Yellow just adjusted her arms around Red's torso to tenderly hug him. Yellow let out small moans into Red's mouth the whole time only making him want to taste her more. Through all the contact, Yellow's towel came undone and it slipped down unknowingly to the ground. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Each of them panting with a glaze in their eyes. Both Red and Yellow wanted to feel more. Red moved to sit along the edge of the bed.

"Yellow, come here." Red said with his arms wide open.

Yellow nodded obediently and went into his arms once more. Yellow took place on his knees and they connected lips once more but this time Yellow noticed some things different about Red. It was as if he put in twice the amount of passion in this kiss. That and Yellow could also feel something forming around Red's waist. This discovery made Yellow pull back a bit, curious as to what the object was.

"What's wrong?" Red asked tilting his head.

"Oh nothing, I just felt something along my side..."

Red blushed at this and made a bowing gesture.

"I'm sorry Yellow. It's just that, well-"

Yellow cut him off with a small peck on his lips.

"I get it Red." She responded with her sweet smile, "And there's only one thing you could do about it, right?"

"Are-are you sure Yellow?"

Yellow began to twidle her fingers and replied, "Well, to be honest it is a bit scary but I kind of want to experience it too. That's mostly what I hear around the girls lately when we discuss relationships and-"

This time Red cut Yellow off with a kiss. He grabbed her head and torso once again and slowly moved her onto the bed. As they continued to work their mouths, Red's hands began to wander. Tracing down Yellow's sides causing her to shudder from each touch. As Red made his way to Yellow's chest, that's when Yellow broke the kiss with a gasp.

"You okay Yellow? We could stop if you want..."

"It's okay Red. I was just surprised is all."

Red tried to dive right back in but he felt Yellow tugging at his shirt.

"Isn't this a bit unfair mister?" Yellow asked with an annoyed tone.

Red saw and realized what exactly Yellow meant. She wasn't wearing one bit of clothes while he was still fully dressed. Red then quickly removed his shirt and pants and tossed it aside to who knows where.

"And those?" Yellow asked while pointing at his waist

"Wait a bit for that my love." He replied with his grin, "Think of it as the prize at the end."

Yellow nodded slowly and allowed Red to continue. Red lowered his head but instead of kissing Yellow one more time like she would've liked, Red went for the nape of her neck. This contact made Yellow release a small moan which she quickly covered her mouth in an effort to keep it contained. Red laughed into her neck as he continued to move lower and stopped right above her left breast. Yellow was now looking down at Red trying to anticipate his next move. Red then lifted his head a few inches and came back down on her small breast. Yellow let out another gasp, this one being a bit louder than the last, but she then moved her hands to her mouth once again. Red looked up at Yellow's face while slowly licking her nipple.

_She's just too cute..._

Red's eye's then moved from her face to her forgotten breast. He moved up his left hand to caress it slowly. This action made Yellow let one more gasp out but it slowly transformed into a moan. This reaction made Red want to move faster. When he did, Yellow reacted just the way he wanted her to. Then slowly, Yellow removed her hands.

"R-Red..."

"Hmmm?" He muffled trying not to lose the contact between his tongue and her already hard nipple.

"I-I feel a bit strange..."

This made Red grin like the was no tomorrow.

_I want to mess with her a bit..._

Red removed his head from her breast as well as his hand and looked Yellow in the eyes.

"Where does it feel weird Yellow? Here?"

Red moved back to her chest but this time his mouth was aimed for her left breast and his left hand took the right.

"N-no..." Yellow stuttered while averting her eyes.

"Then here?"

Red moved his hands along Yellow's sides. Slowly stroking up and down watching Yellow's facial expression with each passing moment.

"No Red! Not-not there..."

"Yellow, I won't know where if you don't tell me." Red announced removing his hands from her body entirely.

"Eh?! No Red, it's too embarrassing!"

"Then can you at least point out where it is?"

Yellow shut her eyes and pointed down towards her her waist.

"Down-down there. Red, please do something!"

"As you wish."

Red moved down towards Yellow's legs. He slowly spread them causing Yellow to let out another small gasp. Red just inspected the area between her legs.

"R-Red? What are you-AH!"

Yellow stopped mid-sentence as she felt something at the entrance or her womanhood. She looked down to see Red lightly licking her. Red looked up to make eye contact with his love.

He then licked his lips and said, "You taste so good Yellow."

"Red it feels-aaah!"

Yellow clenched the bed sheets as she moaned with pleasure. Red just continued to lightly suck the soft tissue, wanting to hear her more.

"Red! Why does my body feel so warm?" Yellow managed to get out between moans.

Red then moved from her pink flesh and turned his tongue's attention towards her throbbing clit. This caused Yellow's back to arch upwards, still clinging onto the sheets. Suddenly, Red's mouth left and met Yellow's mouth once again for one more kiss.

"Yellow? Can I?"

Yellow looked down to see Red's throbbing member hanging and waiting for approval. Yellow gulped and slowly nodded. Red then gave her one more kiss as he positioned his member in front of her slit. As Red began to enter, Yellow felt a severe pain and broke the kiss.

"Red it really hurts!"

"Hold on Yellow, just a little more." Red replied with a grunt.

Red slowly slid his manhood into Yellow's tight slit. The further he went, the more Yellow cringed. When he felt he was inserted all the way to the base, Red gave Yellow a kiss on her forehead.

"Yellow, is it okay for me to start moving? It hurts, right?"

"It's fine Red, I'm pretty tough." Yellow said while lightly punching his arm.

"Okay then."

Red began to pull out at a slow pace. Then he pushed back in a bit faster. Faster and faster, Red continued to pump in and out of Yellow. After getting accustomed to the feeling, Yellow's moan soon returned. Her began to get tighter and tighter around Red's penis causing him to move faster and faster.

"Yellow I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too..." Yellow said in-between moans.

Red picked up his pace until they finally reached climax together. Red then pulled out and rolled to the side of Yellow.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too Yellow."

With one final kiss, Yellow drifted off to sleep in Red's arms. Maybe that storm did help them...

* * *

**WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?!**

**O.O**

**No, seriously, what did I do? My first M fic is so...**

**ARG!**

**-.-"**

**I'm going back to writing K+ now...**


End file.
